<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Партнеры by Lubava21, WTF BI-2 2021 (WTF_BI_2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649378">Партнеры</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21'>Lubava21</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021'>WTF BI-2 2021 (WTF_BI_2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал высокого рейтинга WTF BI-2 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rock Music RPF, БИ-2 | BI-2 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Лева Би-2/Шура Би-2/Диана Арбенина</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал высокого рейтинга WTF BI-2 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Партнеры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>